


Jane v. Murdock

by images_words



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), The Mentalist
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternative Universe - FBI, BAMF Matt Murdock, Crossover, F/M, Gen, M/M, Matt Murdock Needs a Hug, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Well That's Not Entirely AU, but - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 06:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17555561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/images_words/pseuds/images_words
Summary: When three women are murdered in Hell's Kitchen, the FBI is called in to investigate a possible serial killer. Patrick Jane gets more than he bargained for when he enlists the help of a snarky blind lawyer who reminds him just a little too much of himself.Alternate summary: Dumbass FBI agent asks dumbass lawyer for help on a case.





	Jane v. Murdock

**Author's Note:**

> This is fairly AU on Jane's end, as he and Lisbon are both FBI agents, and have never been involved with the CBI.

"Police found another body," Foggy read off from his newspaper, knowing Matt would be interested in that. "Another brunette. Hair cut short, just like the others."  
"That's three. It's officially the work of a serial killer," Matt said matter-of-factly.  
"Do you think you two could talk about something slightly less morbid for a change?" Karen asked, half-joking.  
"Nope," Matt and Foggy said in unison, before resuming their discussion about the serial killer.  
Karen wandered down the hall, trying not to listen to them. She didn't share Foggy's interest in criminal psychology, or Matt's fascination with the macabre. Especially not this early in the morning. As she stood there, debating whether or not to go take that newspaper from Foggy and kill the spider that had made its home under her desk, the door opened slightly, and a blond-haired man peeked in. He smiled when he saw Karen.  
"Hello."  
"Um... hi."  
"Can we come in?"  
"No one's stopping you."  
The man nodded, opening the door fully and holding it open for his companion, a woman with long brown hair and a decidedly more serious demeanor than her friend.  
"I'm Teresa Lisbon, and this is my partner, Patrick Jane. We're with the FBI," said the woman.  
"Are you guys investigating that serial killer?" Karen asked hesitantly. The man - Jane - nodded.  
"Yes, we are... the woman at the gym told us to come here, although she didn't actually tell us who here she thought would be able to help us. I think she was being purposely evasive."  
"The woman at the gym... Elektra?"  
"Could've been. I don't know. She definitely looked Greek, so probably."  
Lisbon rolled her eyes. "What my partner is trying to say is, do you know who she could have been talking about when she said someone here could help us?"  
"Well, if it was Elektra... you're looking for Matt." Karen led the two agents down the hallway - which was very short, and she had no doubt that they could easily find their own way, but she wanted to be helpful - to where Matt and Foggy were still discussing the serial killer.  
"The hair is obviously significant. Maybe he's trying to make them look like someone. Y'know, surrogates."  
"If that were the case, wouldn't he go after women who already had short hair?"  
"Yeah, you're probably - Matt? We've got company."  
Agent Jane smiled. "Oh, no. Do continue. Any insights about our killer would be very welcome... Agent Patrick Jane, FBI. This is my partner, Teresa Lisbon."  
Matt stood up. "How can we help you?"  
"A woman who may or may not have been named Elektra told us to come here to find someone who may or may not be you," said Jane, earning himself a slap on the head from Lisbon. Matt was much more amused than Lisbon.  
"Owns a gym not too far from here? Unnecessarily cryptic?"  
"He's nodding," Foggy supplied, drawing a laugh from Agent Lisbon, who was clearly amused by her partner's failure to realize that Matt was blind.  
"Yep. That's Elektra," said Matt, also laughing.  
"She, um... she seemed to think that you would be able to help us."  
Matt laughed. "Oh, she did? Well, I don't know anything, and I'm sure she knows that. She likes to send people to me when she wants them to leave her alone. But... I'd love to help you with your investigation, if you'll have me."  
Jane grinned. "Sounds like a deal."


End file.
